The 30th Annual Hunger Games! (SYOT OPEN)
by Icebreeze Of ThunderClan
Summary: Complete the form, send in your tributes, and read as they battle to the death on live television! (SYOT OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

Hello and Happy Hunger Games! This is a brand-new SYOT, and will be the 30th Annual Hunger Games.

You will need to fill out a form and PM me your tribute. I WILL need a total of 7 bloodbaths.

Here is the list of available tribute slots.

District 1 Female- OPEN

District 1 Male- OPEN

District 2 Female- TAKEN

District 2 Male- OPEN

District 3 Female- OPEN

District 3 Male- OPEN

District 4 Female- TAKEN

District 4 Male- OPEN

District 5 Female- OPEN

District 5 Male- OPEN

District 6 Female- OPEN

District 6 Male- OPEN

District 7 Female- OPEN

District 7 Male- OPEN

District 8 Female- OPEN

District 8 Male- OPEN

District 9 Female- OPEN

District 9 Male- OPEN

District 10 Female- OPEN

District 10 Male- OPEN

District 11 Female- OPEN

District 11 Male- OPEN

District 12 Female- OPEN

District 12 Male- OPEN

Please keep in mind that I pick who dies in a random order. (Except for the bloodbaths) You can send in up to three tributes. I will be keeping this list updated so if you click on this story, go to the last chapter and see what slot is available from there.

If your tribute is a career, please note that I will automatically ally them with the other careers. If you don't want them with the others, please say so in the alliances slot.

Here's the form... (The form is also on my profile)

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**District (Choose your top three):**

**Personality (Be DETAILED): **

**Appearance-**

**Hair Color and Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color/Tone:**

**Height:**

**Any Special Features: **

**Other:**

**Family-**

**Parent's Names (If any):**

**Siblings (If any): **

**Any Backstories:**

**Friends- **

**Friend's Names (If any):**

**Any Backstories:**

**Reaped Or Volunteered:**

**If Volunteered, Why?:**

**If Reaped, What is Their Reaction?:**

**District Token: **

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Weapon of Choice: **

**Strategy to Win:**

**If They Die, How? (Not all requests can be honored): **

**If They Die, When? (Not all requests can be honored): **

**Bloodbath (Yes or No):**

**Alliances?:**

**Romance?:**

Here is an example on how I want your form to look.

**Name: **Quinn Evanson

**Age: **13

**Gender: **Female

**District (Choose your top three): **2, 1, 4

**Personality (Be DETAILED): **Dangerously sweet. She is cocky and witty and doesn't tell the audience exactly HOW she's going to win.

**Appearance-**

**Hair Color and Style: **Dark brown with a hint of red. Her hair is done up in a side ponytail with a braid snaking down and keeping it in place.

**Eye Color: **Chocolate brown

**Skin Color/Tone: **Pale

**Height: **4'10

**Any Special Features: **She has a few small freckles dotting her face.

**Other:**

**Family-**

**Parent's Names (If any): **Isabelle and John.

**Siblings (If any): **One younger sister named Jacqueline.

**Any Backstories: **Her father died when she was 7 due to sickness.

**Friends- **

**Friend's Names (If any): **One best friend named Kylie and a training partner named Mason.

**Any Backstories:**

**Reaped Or Volunteered: **Reaped

**If Volunteered, Why?:**

**If Reaped, What is Their Reaction?: **Happy, now that she can show her stuff in front of the cameras, but also quite scared.

**District Token: **A hair-clip with a silver Q on it from her mother.

**Strengths: **Climbing trees because she's so skinny, creating fires, and edible plant knowledge.

**Weaknesses: **She sometimes doesn't think before she acts and that might get her killed one day.

**Weapon of Choice: **Bow and arrows

**Strategy to Win: **Create an alliance with the other careers, then wait until there are only a handful of tributes left, and kill them in their sleep.

**If They Die, How? (Not all requests can be honored): **Kill another tribute, but then be ambushed and killed for slaying the other tribute's ally.

**If They Die, When? (Not all requests can be honored): **When there's only about 2 or three tributes left, including herself.

**Bloodbath (Yes or No): **No

**Alliances?: **She's allied with the other careers.

**Romance?: **Nope

So there you go! If I don't get enough bloodbaths, I'll have to pick the tributes at random and THAT won't be fun... :)

-Icebreeze of ThunderClan


	2. UPDATED TRIBUTE LIST!

Updated Tribute List:

District 1 Female- OPEN

District 1 Male- OPEN

District 2 Female- Quinn Evanson

District 2 Male- OPEN

District 3 Female- OPEN

District 3 Male- OPEN

District 4 Female- Bay Maritza

District 4 Male- OPEN

District 5 Female- Kara Johnson

District 5 Male- OPEN

District 6 Female- OPEN

District 6 Male- OPEN

District 7 Female- Eclipse Rose

District 7 Male- Kai Rahza

District 8 Female- OPEN

District 8 Male- OPEN

District 9 Female- OPEN

District 9 Male- OPEN

District 10 Female- Raven Sakim

District 10 Male- OPEN

District 11 Female- OPEN

District 11 Male- OPEN

District 12 Female- OPEN

District 12 Male- OPEN


	3. Updated Tribute List 2

Here's the updated tribute list:

District 1 Female: OPEN

District 1 Male: OPEN

District 2 Female: Quinn Evanson

District 2 Male: OPEN

District 3 Female: OPEN

District 3 Male: OPEN

District 4 Female: Bay Maritza

District 4 Male: OPEN

District 5 Female: Kara Johnson

District 5 Male: James _

District 6 Female: OPEN

District 6 Male: OPEN

District 7 Female: Eclipse Rose

District 7 Male: Kai Rahza

District 8 Female: Rosalyn Winters

District 8 Male: Rory West

District 9 Female: Dinah Dawson

District 9 Male: Timothy _

District 10 Female: Raven Sakim

District 10 Male: OPEN

District 11 Female: OPEN

District 11 Male: OPEN

District 12 Female: OPEN

District 12 Male: OPEN

There's still a lot of spots left! :)


End file.
